


Don't Let Them Know

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fast Food, Go Fish, M/M, Secret dating, snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have a tiny secret~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Them Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> DEFVRFEGNYRJ,T OKAY SO  
> BURF GIFT  
> FOR ARIA :DDDD

Gabriel slurped his milkshake loudly, rocking back on his chair as the squad all sat at a back table in McDonalds. He had one arm tucked behind his head, the other holding his cup.

He was watching Jo and Balthazar play Snap over the table, Balthazar chewing on a toothpick and Jo slamming the cards down so hard that woman at the adjacent table was giving them filthy looks. His main attention was being directed at Sam though who was talking animatedly to Castiel about some war documentary they’d both seen the night before. Sam noticed Gabriel staring.

 “Take a picture, it’ll last longer Novak.” he grumbled, and Gabriel pulled out his phone, snapping a picture.

 “Another for the spank bank.” he wiggled his eyebrows, grinning, straw trapped between his teeth. Sam huffed, brushing his hair from his face and turning back to Cas, now making a pointed effort to ignore Gabriel. Gabriel kept swinging on his chair as he watched the game again, only to have his chair kicked out from under him.

Sam looked over at exactly the right time to see the panicked expression on Gabriel’s face as he fell with a crash onto the floor. Raising his eyebrows he bit back a smirk.

 “Smooth.” He sighed, standing up to offer Gabriel a hand up off the floor seeing as he was the closest one to the currently floored Gabriel, and the only one not in absolute stitches over it. Gabriel took Sam’s hand begrudgingly, hoisting himself up and wiping the hand Sam touched on his jeans, a fake grimace on his face. Sam rolled his eyes, then noticing the milkshake on Gabriel’s shirt and jeans. He sighed again, grabbing Gabriel by the wrist. “C’mon you disaster, I’ll help you clean that off.” he dragged Gabriel off towards the bathroom. Balthazar called after them.

 “Try not to kill each other!” Gabriel threw Balthazar the middle finger as Sam opened the door, throwing him into the bathroom and closing the door.

Gabriel immediately backed into a stall, throwing the seat lid down and Sam followed him, swiping the latch and cupping Gabriel’s face and crushing a heated and desperate kiss to his lips, other arm wrapping around his waist. Gabriel laughed against Sam’s lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, eyes closing. After a few seconds they broke the kiss, dopey smiles on their faces.

 “I never thought pretending to hate you would be so fun.” Sam breathed, pressing their foreheads together and holding Gabriel close. “Missed being able to kiss you whenever. Spending a whole week as a group is good but fuck I wanna be able to kiss you more.” Sam punctuated his sentence with small kisses and Gabriel returned each one.

 “Why don’t we just tell them about us?” He hummed, carding his hands through Sam’s hair.

 “Because they’d freak out? Gabe they think,” he paused to nibble along Gabriel’s jawbone. Gabriel tilted his head back, making it easier for Sam to kiss down his neck, Sam’s hands also going on an adventure into the back pockets of Gabriel’s jeans, squeezing his ass hard. “We hate each other.”

 “Mmmm… well, I bet you 20 bucks we walk out of here looking like we do with hands held and no one’ll notice.” he wiggled his eyebrows, and Sam decided this was a good deal.

So they headed back out, fingers laced together, Gabriel’s hair rumpled, both of them with kiss-swollen lips. Castiel held out a fresh milkshake for Gabriel, who took it, sitting at an angle so he and Sam could keep holding hands. He sipped the milkshake, before, for shits and giggles, offering it to Sam, who also took a sip, no one noticing. They were playing a game of Go Fish and betting with chicken nuggets someone had gone and bought.

Gabriel leant out and snatched one from the box, biting it in half and feeding Sam the other half, Sam licking his fingers afterwards. No one noticed. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 “Got any sevens Zar?”

 “Go fish.”

Gabriel sipped the milkshake again, he and Sam moving to side pressed side by side, Gabriel’s cheek on Sam’s arm. Still nothing. Just as they were about to give up and ask what gives - Cas spoke up.

 “I win. And you all owe me a 20.” he laid down his last few cards and held out a hand, palm up.

 “Wait - what?” Sam and Gabriel stared at Cas, who became $60 richer.

 “We were betting on how long it’d take you to tell us you were dating. Cas said it’d take three days, and he was right.”

 “You guys knew?”

 “You guy aren’t subtle. Even when you’re not trying.”

A chicken nugget hit Balthazar square in the temple.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
